Bring It Back
by hashtagxheel
Summary: The objective? "Attitude Era: Reloaded" The new titles? The WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship. The rating? TV-14. The WWE is bringing back the Attitude Era, and these ambitious rookies have been hand-picked as new blood. *OC App inside*
1. The Application

Chapter One: The Application

_**A/N: **_Hello, loyal readers(: For this story, I'm looking for nine OCs—four women and five men. It's not first come first serve; I _will_ really be reading the applications and picking those that do the best job of creating and shaping a wrestler and their persona. I'd like to have an even mixture of heels and faces, as well as an even number of OCs on both Raw and SmackDown. Be sure to make the apps detailed; don't worry about them being "too long" or anything like that. If I do choose your wrestler, you'll also be submitting a fictional Wikipedia bio for your wrester…but that comes later.

**Back Story: **In an isolated incident, Vince McMahon listens to WWE's fans and drops the TV-PG rating, making WWE TV-14 for the first time since 2007. He calls this 'Attitude Era: Reloaded' and brings in several new, young wrestlers to give the Raw and SmackDown rosters new blood. In addition, a new title is about to be introduced: the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship. With so much change going on, this is very hit or miss—either these ideas will be a resounding success or blow up in the WWE's face.

* * *

><p>Here is the OC Application:<p>

Superstar or Diva:

Ring name:

Real name:

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them):

Appearance:

Birthday:

Billed from:

Brand:

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring):

Finishers:

Signatures:

Wrestling style:

On-screen role (heel or face):

Taunts and/or crowd interactions:

Theme song:

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp):

Gimmick:

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory)

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner)

On-screen allies:

On-screen enemies:

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.):

Any additional details:

* * *

><p>As an example, here's my OC:<p>

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: KC Marie

Real name: Krystyna Carballosa

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): Krys, KC

Appearance: She has medium-length dark brown/black hair with brown highlights. She's around 5'6 and 135 pounds. She has curves and doesn't have a rail-thin build—somewhere between Eve and Natalya. She also has some muscle from years as a competitive cheerleader. Her mother's name, Stephanie, is tattooed on the inside of her right wrist and a small Cuban flag representing her father is tattooed on the inside of her left wrist.

Birthday: January 28, 1990

Billed from: Moreno Valley, California

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

-Attire #1: Zebra-print pants like Maria's, black wrestling boots like Michelle McCool's, a black top like Brooke Tessmacher's, a red hoodie like Maria's and a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #2: Cut-off Lakers jersey, purple and gold LA cap turned backwards, faded and ripped skinny jeans, gold wrestling boots like Eve's and a purple fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #3: A camoflauge-print top like Maryse's, black wrestling boots like Mickie James', black pants like Trish Stratus', and a camoflauge-print glove on her right hand.

Street clothes: She's almost always wearing skinny jeans. She also wears a lot of heels, leather jackets, v-necks, and sunglasses.

Finishers: Tequila Sunrise (Impaler DDT), California Dreamin' (Jumping cutter)

Signatures: Gold Rush (Standing moonsault, with dance theatrics), KC Killer (Handspring back elbow smash)

Wrestling style: She uses tumbling-influenced offensive maneuvers and her physical strength to her advantage. She can brawl, grapple, or strike if the occasion calls for it.

On-screen role (heel or face): Face

Theme song: California – Hollywood Undead

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): She blows kisses to the crowd like Maria, and then salutes like John Cena. On the way to the ring, she high-fives the fans and then slides under the bottom rope like Mickie James. She then climbs onto the top turnbuckle and does a pose similar to Michelle McCool's.

Gimmick: She's a cross between crowd sweetheart Divas like Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, and Maria and kick-ass beauties like Trish Stratus, Lita, Mickie James, and Melina. She also has a sharp tongue and cuts amazing promos.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: While her opponent is down, she blows a kiss to the crowd like Gail Kim before going for her finisher or signature.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): Alex Riley

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): John Cena

On-screen allies: John Cena, Alex Riley, Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, Zack Ryder, CM Punk

On-screen enemies: Beth Phoenix, Natalya, The Bellas, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Winning the Mixed Tag Team Championships with Alex; A love triangle with Cena and A-Ry; siding with Kelly, Eve, and Alicia in a feud against Beth, Nattie, and the Bellas; winning the Divas Championship; winning a male title.

Any additional details:


	2. Roster Selections: Round One

Chapter Two: Roster Selections-Round One  
><em><strong><br>A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for everyone who is interested in or applied for Bring It Back. I'm still short on roster members, though. I'd like two more females and four more males, so please, keep the OC submissions coming! Here is the list of selected OC's thus far:**_

**Cale Evans. **(Submitted by _Thoughts in Chaos_)

Superstar or Diva: Superstar

Ring name: None

Real name: Cale Evans

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): None. Again, I suck at coming up with in ring names.

Appearance: Stands at 6'9'' and roughly 275 pounds. I like to envision him as something of a heavier version of MMA fighters Frank Shamrock and Frank Mir. Black hair that starts to curl if it grows out to far, so he never has it longer than a couple of inches. Pale blue/grey eyes. He's considered handsome in that dark, macho action movie hero sort of way. Or if you want to put it in a wrestling perspective, think something like Batista in his Evolution days. Has a full back tattoo of a pair of tigers done in a Japanese style. On the inside of his left forearm is another tattoo to appear as if the skin has been torn open by something with three claws and what lies beneath it are dragon-scales. I think I'll stop there, otherwise I'll have the man looking like a walking show-piece for a tattoo parlour...

Birthday: 3rd September, 1985

Billed from: Des Moines, Iowa

Brand: Smackdown

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires): Wrestling shorts with his tattooed tigers on either side of his thighs, along with the usual wrestling boots/leg-guards affair going on. The colour combos for the three sets are black on white, gold on blood red and silver on emerald green with matching elbow pads. Usually has his wrists in black athletic tape.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Usually a casual look, Jeans, T-shirts etc. Whatever is most comfortable for the amount of travelling wrestlers do. Maybe occasionally throws a nice dress shirt over the top, usually with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Rarely seen outside without wearing a tinted reflective pair of sunglasses. Loves his hoodies in the colder weather to. Doesn't mind getting dressed up on occasion, such as maybe taking a girl out or hitting up a club.

Finishers: Hit the Lights -Electric chair drop, Head Crusher- Cradle brain-buster

Signatures: Cobra Clutch Back-breaker, tilt-a-whirl powerslam.

Wrestling style: Has been wrestling since junior high school and paid his dues on the indy circuit. At the beginning of his career most people underestimated his actual wrestling ability because of his chiselled physique, taking him at face value and making the mistake of seeing Cale as just another 'body-guy' (think Chris Masters). Very much a well versed technical, ground based/power style wrestler who in the past has teamed with high flyers to balance his own style out.

On-screen role (heel or face): Face

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: He very casual with his crowd interactions, the occasional high-five here, maybe stopping once in a while on the way to the ring to take a pic with a fan. It helps him not only to keep his status as a face but serves as part of his entrance, playing off like he's not at all intimidated by his opponent, whoever it may be... Unless it was perhaps someone like his mentor, The Undertaker. Even then not so much intimidation, more likely respect.

Theme song: Enemy by Sevendust (Or a covered version. All explained in additional details)

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): Pretty much explained in his crowd interactions.

Gimmick: He's a good guy but doesn't have any problems letting his mean streak come to the fore when it's called for. Also as tough as they come; he had to be to successfully not only hang with the Undertaker, but earn the legend's respect enough for him to personally recognise that Cale is on the same level, despite his age. The fans know there's an attitude just waiting to come out but it's been stifled somewhat because of the current PG rating. Basically an extreme exaggeration of his off-screen personality. (The best baby-faces have nearly always done this anyway)

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): Tamina

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): Was toying with the idea of Tamina, but at the same time it's not overly important. If it does happen it would be because she -as well as her Samoan heritage- fascinates him, and not just because her father is Jimmy Snuka. He admires and respects her ability in the ring and her almost wild-like beauty, it's why he wanted her as a mixed tag partner. He basically wants to get to know who Tamina is and what makes her tick.

On-screen allies: Ted DiBiase, Big Show, Justin Gabriel and of course Tamina.

On-screen enemies: Wade Barrett, Jinder Mahal, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan (if he is indeed turning heel, which I think he is).

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Either the World Heavyweight or WWE championship, naturally... maybe even becoming the first unified, and therefore undisputed, champion since Brock Lesnar. Big dreams, I know, but there hasn't been an undisputed champ for roughly ten years... who knows, it could be fun.

As for feuds... Perhaps has had an on again/off again rivalry with David Otunga over the past year, unable to stand the slimy little lawyer and has deliberately gone out of his way to antagonise him (could maybe also stem from an incedent backstage). Also has a shared feud with Teddy D against Mahal and Rhodes, leading all four men to tag up with each other several times.

Any additional details: Cale was my first attempt at a OMC and as such has his own history with the WWE (I still have the chapters I started with if you ever wish to read them and get a feel for him, though it's far from finished. I do intend to rectify that at some point though). As such he wasn't the only one in his family with a claim to fame, his younger sister was a budding rock/metal star who had just hit the big time (who also in time would do a cover of the song Enemy to tie-in/bring back the old rock n' wrestling connection like they did with Cindi Lauper in the 80's) while Cale was starting his first major angle along side the Undertaker no less. At the time I had the Deadman in his American Badass gimmick and something like Cale's mentor and friend.

I'm thinking for this story he could possibly have been on the main Smackdown roster for only a year or two, maybe a little more, so even though people know him but he's not considered entirely part of the PG-era just yet. He feels more than stifled by the PG rating, and is happy to help do his part to bring back the Attitude back to the new generation.

* * *

><p><strong>KC Marie. <strong>(_My OC)_

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: KC Marie

Real name: Krystyna Carballosa

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): Krys, KC

Appearance: She has medium-length dark brown/black hair with brown highlights. She's around 5'6 and 135 pounds. She has curves and doesn't have a rail-thin build—somewhere between Eve and Natalya. She also has some muscle from years as a competitive cheerleader. Her mother's name, Stephanie, is tattooed on the inside of her right wrist and a small Cuban flag representing her father is tattooed on the inside of her left wrist.

Birthday: January 28, 1990

Billed from: Moreno Valley, California

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

-Attire #1: Zebra-print pants like Maria's, black wrestling boots like Michelle McCool's, a black top like Brooke Tessmacher's, a red hoodie like Maria's and a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #2: Cut-off Lakers jersey, purple and gold LA cap turned backwards, faded and ripped skinny jeans, gold wrestling boots like Eve's and a purple fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #3: A camoflauge-print top like Maryse's, black wrestling boots like Mickie James', black pants like Trish Stratus', and a camoflauge-print glove on her right hand.

Street clothes: She's almost always wearing skinny jeans. She also wears a lot of heels, leather jackets, v-necks, and sunglasses.

Finishers: Tequila Sunrise (Impaler DDT), California Dreamin' (Jumping cutter)

Signatures: Gold Rush (Standing moonsault, with dance theatrics), KC Killer (Handspring back elbow smash)

Wrestling style: She uses tumbling-influenced offensive maneuvers and her physical strength to her advantage. She can brawl, grapple, or strike if the occasion calls for it.

On-screen role (heel or face): Face

Theme song: California – Hollywood Undead

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): She blows kisses to the crowd like Maria, and then salutes like John Cena. On the way to the ring, she high-fives the fans and then slides under the bottom rope like Mickie James. She then climbs onto the top turnbuckle and does a pose similar to Michelle McCool's.

Gimmick: She's a cross between crowd sweetheart Divas like Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, and Maria and kick-ass beauties like Trish Stratus, Lita, Mickie James, and Melina. She also has a sharp tongue and cuts amazing promos.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: While her opponent is down, she blows a kiss to the crowd like Gail Kim before going for her finisher or signature.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): Alex Riley

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): John Cena

On-screen allies: John Cena, Alex Riley, Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, Zack Ryder, CM Punk

On-screen enemies: Beth Phoenix, Natalya, The Bellas, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Winning the Mixed Tag Team Championships with Alex; A love triangle with Cena and A-Ry; siding with Kelly, Eve, and Alicia in a feud against Beth, Nattie, and the Bellas; winning the Divas Championship; winning a male title.

Any additional details:

* * *

><p><strong>Tayler Vicious. <strong>(Submitted by _xBeautyinNegativeSpaces_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: Tayler Vicious

Real name: Tayler Sudol

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): The Kiss of Death

Appearance: Dark brown hair that's a little past shoulders falling slightly above her brown eyes. 5'2; 110lbs. Slight muscle definition in abs, olive skin tone (medium), nose ring, four small star tattoos behind right ear (slightly visible).

Birthday: Dec. 13, 1984

Billed from: Houston, Texas

Brand: Smackdown

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

Attire: Silver shorts and midriff top (similar to Michelle McCool's ring attire) with black stitching and glitter. Black and silver wrestling boots. Silver arm bands, black elbow and knee pads. Attires 2 and 3 come in the same style different color.

Attire 2: Black shorts and top, black arm bands with silver designs. Black arm bands, sliver designs.

Attire 3: Purple shorts and top with black and purple boots. Purple arm bands.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Skinny jeans, black, low top Converses, bands tees (particularly Metallica, Megadeth, etc), wrist bands

Finishers:

1)Gory Neckbreaker

2)Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster

Signatures:

Dragon Whip

Enzuigiri

Seated Senton

Camel Clutch

Flying Clothesline

Jumping Somersault Senton

Running Bulldog

Diving Double Foot Stomp

Shoulder Claw

Belly to Belly Suplex

Diving Hurricanrana

Frankensteiner

Sidewalk Slam

Corkscrew Pin

Inverted DDT

Torture Rack

Over-the-top rope Suicide Dive

Baseball Slide

Russian Leg Sweep

Atomic Drop

Spinning Heel Kick

Roundhouse Kick

Shiranui

Running Neck Snap

Wrestling style: Technical with a bit of highflying.

On-screen role (heel or face): Tweener, if that's possible. If not, heel.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: None.

Theme song: Pride by Damageplan.

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): My theme plays for a few seconds and out I come from behind the curtain. I look at the crowd with a smirk on my face and place my hand on my hip. I look at every inch of the arena before nodding my head and starting down the ramp.

Gimmick: A slightly vague woman, whose actions tend to speaker louder than words. While she simply can get her point across with just a microphone, she strives to let her skill do just that. This woman cannot be trusted when a championship is involved, being that she feels it's her duty to take out her competition one by one to get something so coveted, whether they be heel or face. She chooses to have little allies and when she does choose them it takes her quite awhile to trust whoever they may be. Just because she cannot be trusted at times, doesn't mean she'll automatically trust you.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): None.

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): Edge, if you can make an exception.

On-screen allies: Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

On-screen enemies: AJ Lee, Kelly Kelly,

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): I would definitely love to have a storyline with AJ Lee. I was thinking of her and I having a history with eachother in past federations. Always known as rivals to eachother since we're so similar size, yet have the opposite wouldn't need to be for the title, because this would simply be a rivalry of who is the superior female. This storyline would have the feeling of Trish vs Lita, Undertaker vs Kane, etc. It's that personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Zara. <strong>(Submitted by _scarlettjanee_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: Zara

Real name: Scarlett Montez

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): by close fiends: Red (because her real name Scarlett, is a shade of red) ring: the hardcore heel? the dangerous diva? I'm not very good with ring monikers..

Appearance: She has green alluring eyes, mucky blonde hair that tumbles down past her shoulders and goes to her mid section, framing her pale face, a petite nose and dark red plump lips. She is skinny and has a tomboy body, but manages to pull it off with edge.

Birthday: 14th September 1989

Billed from: The United Kingdom.

Brand: Smackdown.

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires): attire one; camoflauge patterened long cargo pants (similar to Lita's) with a white top with slits in the chest to show the right amount of cleavage and at the back with red stiching at the side showing off a little bit of flesh, with black elbow pads on both elbows and one knuckle cut glove with a red biker bandana/headband and black laced boots.

attire two; a grey waist coat that has studs on teamed with a black boob tube that comes up to her ribs with black tight leather trousers with a grey belt and studed boots. Studed armbands to match.

attire three; a black simple tank top that comes above her stomache with light faded camoflauge shorts with a black head bandana with her hair down. with black buckled boots with long gloves which also have buckles on to match.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Some acid wash jeans that tighty fit around her slender long legs, black caged heels to add more height and a black sparkly halter neck with slits down the side which shows some flesh (similar to maria and michelle mccool)

Finishers: Hardcore Boot (Big Boot), Gory Bomb.

Signatures: Spear, Hurricanran from the top rope.

Wrestling style: Uses dirty tactics if needed, is technical but hardcore at the same time. Sometimes a high flyer as she is very flexible.

On-screen role (heel or face): heel.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: She likes to get into the heads of the fans and rip up their signs or trash talk.

Theme song: Breaking Benjamin- Dance With The Devil.

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): Her titantron is playing full screen until 'Say Goodbye' is sang and she'd stroll onto the stage probably with a weapon of her choice, looking on into the crowd, if there are any signs nearby she'd go up and rip one of them, or she'd taunt the crowd by by raising her finger at them. She'd then make her way to the ring and slide into it, not taking the steps, then she'd climb the turnbuckle and do her trademark pose, raiser her arms and move her fingers back and forth as if she was telling people to come closer, she'd jump down and wait for her opponent with a sinister smirk on her face.

Gimmick: She is a strong headed girl, who believes she can take anyone down in her way and most of the time she suceeds. She loves to take weapons down to the ring and taunt her opponents with them, sometimes she'll use them when the ref is being distracted. If she is facing a male opponent she would sometimes use her beauty to her advantage, not like she needed it. She is cocky and likes to get on the nerves of her enemies, especially Kelly, who she an off-screen hatred for. She has a list of all the championships and until she gets her hands on them all she will never leave. One by one she will tick them off until she has made hitsory.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory) Dolph Ziggler.

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner) Randy Orton.

On-screen allies: Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes (considered close friends) Natalya, Beth Phoenix (her best girl friends) Kharma (She is intriged by her strength)

On-screen enemies: Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Male titles, making history for herself but also the Women's title, maybe birng back the Women's Championship? I'd like a fued with Kelly, or The Bella's? maybe a three on one situation as she thinks shes a good enough wrestler to take them all on, she despises that they cant wrestle and thinks they should go back to modelling. A love triangle between her, Randy and Dolph? maybe.


	3. Updated Roster

Chapter Three: Updated Roster 

_** A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a good Valentine's Day...or, if you're single like me, a happy 'Singles Awareness Day'(: Alright, so I know I said before that I had a very rigid number of OC's that I wanted. Well, that's kind of gone down the drain because I've gotten so many good ones(: Good **_female **_ones to be more precise. I need more Superstars! So, I'm gonna create a male OC of my own to get the ball rolling. There are some details of some of the OC's that need to be changed (minor things like theme songs), but I'll PM you if it applies to you. In the next chapter, I'll be giving out preliminary details on the storylines you requested. Remember, you can _**ALWAYS _**pitch ideas for your OC's storylines(: It's only fair, right?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Superstars:<span>

**Cale Evans. **(Submitted by _Thoughts in Chaos_)

Superstar or Diva: Superstar

Ring name: None

Real name: Cale Evans

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): None. Again, I suck at coming up with in ring names.

Appearance: Stands at 6'9'' and roughly 275 pounds. I like to envision him as something of a heavier version of MMA fighters Frank Shamrock and Frank Mir. Black hair that starts to curl if it grows out to far, so he never has it longer than a couple of inches. Pale blue/grey eyes. He's considered handsome in that dark, macho action movie hero sort of way. Or if you want to put it in a wrestling perspective, think something like Batista in his Evolution days. Has a full back tattoo of a pair of tigers done in a Japanese style. On the inside of his left forearm is another tattoo to appear as if the skin has been torn open by something with three claws and what lies beneath it are dragon-scales. I think I'll stop there, otherwise I'll have the man looking like a walking show-piece for a tattoo parlour...

Birthday: 3rd September, 1985

Billed from: Des Moines, Iowa

Brand: Smackdown

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires): Wrestling shorts with his tattooed tigers on either side of his thighs, along with the usual wrestling boots/leg-guards affair going on. The colour combos for the three sets are black on white, gold on blood red and silver on emerald green with matching elbow pads. Usually has his wrists in black athletic tape.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Usually a casual look, Jeans, T-shirts etc. Whatever is most comfortable for the amount of travelling wrestlers do. Maybe occasionally throws a nice dress shirt over the top, usually with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Rarely seen outside without wearing a tinted reflective pair of sunglasses. Loves his hoodies in the colder weather to. Doesn't mind getting dressed up on occasion, such as maybe taking a girl out or hitting up a club.

Finishers: Hit the Lights -Electric chair drop, Head Crusher- Cradle brain-buster

Signatures: Cobra Clutch Back-breaker, tilt-a-whirl powerslam.

Wrestling style: Has been wrestling since junior high school and paid his dues on the indy circuit. At the beginning of his career most people underestimated his actual wrestling ability because of his chiselled physique, taking him at face value and making the mistake of seeing Cale as just another 'body-guy' (think Chris Masters). Very much a well versed technical, ground based/power style wrestler who in the past has teamed with high flyers to balance his own style out.

On-screen role (heel or face): Face

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: He very casual with his crowd interactions, the occasional high-five here, maybe stopping once in a while on the way to the ring to take a pic with a fan. It helps him not only to keep his status as a face but serves as part of his entrance, playing off like he's not at all intimidated by his opponent, whoever it may be... Unless it was perhaps someone like his mentor, The Undertaker. Even then not so much intimidation, more likely respect.

Theme song: Enemy by Sevendust (Or a covered version. All explained in additional details)

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): Pretty much explained in his crowd interactions.

Gimmick: He's a good guy but doesn't have any problems letting his mean streak come to the fore when it's called for. Also as tough as they come; he had to be to successfully not only hang with the Undertaker, but earn the legend's respect enough for him to personally recognise that Cale is on the same level, despite his age. The fans know there's an attitude just waiting to come out but it's been stifled somewhat because of the current PG rating. Basically an extreme exaggeration of his off-screen personality. (The best baby-faces have nearly always done this anyway)

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): Tamina

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): Was toying with the idea of Tamina, but at the same time it's not overly important. If it does happen it would be because she -as well as her Samoan heritage- fascinates him, and not just because her father is Jimmy Snuka. He admires and respects her ability in the ring and her almost wild-like beauty, it's why he wanted her as a mixed tag partner. He basically wants to get to know who Tamina is and what makes her tick.

On-screen allies: Ted DiBiase, Big Show, Justin Gabriel and of course Tamina.

On-screen enemies: Wade Barrett, Jinder Mahal, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan (if he is indeed turning heel, which I think he is).

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Either the World Heavyweight or WWE championship, naturally... maybe even becoming the first unified, and therefore undisputed, champion since Brock Lesnar. Big dreams, I know, but there hasn't been an undisputed champ for roughly ten years... who knows, it could be fun.

As for feuds... Perhaps has had an on again/off again rivalry with David Otunga over the past year, unable to stand the slimy little lawyer and has deliberately gone out of his way to antagonise him (could maybe also stem from an incedent backstage). Also has a shared feud with Teddy D against Mahal and Rhodes, leading all four men to tag up with each other several times.

Any additional details: Cale was my first attempt at a OMC and as such has his own history with the WWE (I still have the chapters I started with if you ever wish to read them and get a feel for him, though it's far from finished. I do intend to rectify that at some point though). As such he wasn't the only one in his family with a claim to fame, his younger sister was a budding rock/metal star who had just hit the big time (who also in time would do a cover of the song Enemy to tie-in/bring back the old rock n' wrestling connection like they did with Cindi Lauper in the 80's) while Cale was starting his first major angle along side the Undertaker no less. At the time I had the Deadman in his American Badass gimmick and something like Cale's mentor and friend.

I'm thinking for this story he could possibly have been on the main Smackdown roster for only a year or two, maybe a little more, so even though people know him but he's not considered entirely part of the PG-era just yet. He feels more than stifled by the PG rating, and is happy to help do his part to bring back the Attitude back to the new generation.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian Black. <strong>(Submitted by _Asheel_)

Superstar or Diva: Superstar

Ring name: Christian Black

Real name: Christian Hardy

Nicknames: Chris (Outside), The revolutionist (In ring),God's Greatest Gift to the Universe (His nickname that's very over confident)

Appearance: He has short brown hair (Similar to Orton in 2004),His build would be closest to Randy Orton. He has a good build that doesn't make him too beefy but still looks muscular

Birthday: March 31,1984

Billed from: Chicago,Illinois

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

1. He wears a Black jacket (Similar to Stone cold)but on the back it says something really insulting to whoever hes facing,And Black pants

2.A very shiny long jacket that says Best in the Universe on the back with Black pants that say the same thing

wrestling pants and a Shirt that says F*ck you *Insert name here* or If its a diva *Insert diva here* is about to suck it (Or something insulting)

Street clothes:Hes a I don't give a fuck I'm just gonna wear whatever I see in the closet type of likes jeans and random wears jackets when its cold and thats pretty much it.

Finishers:Shock treatment (Stunner),Breaking point (Sharpshooter on legs,crossface on head),F-Bomb ( Scoop piledriver)

Signatures:He just copies whoever hes facings move (To prove he does it better) before setting up for a finish.

Wrestling style:He has that Stone Cold steve austin style of I'm gonna kick your ass and probably bust you a all out brawler with a powerhouse edge

On-screen role (heel or face):Face (A Very overconfident yet Loveable & Hilarious face)

Taunts and/or crowd interactions:He honestly just loves embracing the middle of matches who would probably run outside and high five the entire front 'd also hit on hot women in the crowd and give free autographs.

Theme song:King of the world-Saliva

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp):His music starts and he walks out as pyros fly from the side of stage he looks at the crowd before taking a lap highfiving everyone in the front row before entering and throwing something random in the crowd.

Gimmick:A overconfident smartass.

Mixed Tag Team Partner:Kelly Kelly (She gets really annoyed by him and his antics but shes stuck with him and deep down inside cares for him)

Love interest:AJ Lee or Kelly

On-screen allies:AJ Lee,Kelly Kelly,Shamus,Rey Mysterio,Triple H,Big Show,R-Truth (&Little Jimmy)& Others (Its a supershow right?)

On-screen enemies:The Miz,Cody Rhoads,Christian,CM Punk,Daniel Bryan,Jinder Mahal,JKohnny Ace (I mean Larutitus)

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.):A romance angle with Kelly or AJ (With him getting help from the Kelly/AJ to Get Kelly/AJ,To win all the titles,A feud with Johnny Ace (I mean Larutitus)

Any additional details:

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky Aiden. <strong>(_My OC)_

Superstar or Diva: Superstars

Ring name: Ricky Aiden

Real name: Richard Aiden Thomas

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): The Arizona Annihilator

Appearance: He's tall, but average tall, not crazy tall and has plenty of muscular definition. As far as facial features are concerned, think Dolph Ziggler back when he had brown hair...for like a week. He also has hazel eyes.

Birthday: April 17, 1988

Billed from: Phoenix, Arizona

Brand: SmackDown

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

-Attire #1: Navy blue shorts (like Tyson Kidd-length) with a white stripe up both sides, white boots, and a white hoodie (similar to the ones Christian used to wear),

-Attire #2: Black and red AJ Styles-like tights, black boots, and a red vest with 'Arizona Annihilator' emblazoned across the back.

-Attire #3: Dark green shorts with 'Aiden' on the back and a black stripe up both sides, black boots, and a black vest (like Dolph Ziggler's old ones) with 'Phoenix's Finest' across the back.

Street clothes: He alternates between button ups with the sleeves rolled up and just regular t-shirts. He loves jeans and always wears a crucifix around his neck. His favorite shoes are hundred-dollar Jordans and Air Force Ones.

Finishers: Blackout (Swinging neckbreaker slam), The Endgame (Leaping reverse STO)

Signatures: Enzugiri, Running powerslam

Wrestling style: He's insanely cocky in the ring, and that comes across when he wrestles. He was an amateur wrestler, so he's a gifted grappler and technical wrestler, and also has a good ground game. He also possesses the most devastating feet in the business this side of CM Punk.

On-screen role: Heel

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: He makes his way down to the ring with a condescending smirk on his face, maybe stopping to rip up a sign or two.

Theme song: In the City – Kevin Rudolf

Entrance: He comes out onto the ramp with his hood over his head and then removes it, Cody Rhodes style. He then heads to the ring, not even acknowledging his opponent's presence, because he feels he's just that good.

Gimmick: His cockiness emulates that of Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, and Cody Rhodes. He's confident in his appearance and his in-ring skill. He speaks his mind and runs his mouth, but generally he's pretty good about backing up all of his shit-talking in the ring.

Mixed Tag Team Partner: Maryse

Love interest: He hasn't decided yet; he fancies himself somewhat of a ladies' man.

On-screen allies: Maryse, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, The Miz, Alberto del Rio, Jack Swagger, the Bellas

On-screen enemies: CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Eve (because Maryse always hated her), Zack Ryder (Eve's "boyfriend"/Swagger's enemy), Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase

Storyline requests: In his quest to get to the top—winning every title and sleeping with every Diva along the way (the latter won't happen)-he makes quite a few enemies. Powerful ones. And that'll lead to the types of main-event matches he's dreamed about.

* * *

><p><span>Divas:<span>

**KC Marie. **(_My OC)_

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: KC Marie

Real name: Krystyna Carballosa

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): Krys, KC

Appearance: She has medium-length dark brown/black hair with brown highlights. She's around 5'6 and 135 pounds. She has curves and doesn't have a rail-thin build—somewhere between Eve and Natalya. She also has some muscle from years as a competitive cheerleader. Her mother's name, Stephanie, is tattooed on the inside of her right wrist and a small Cuban flag representing her father is tattooed on the inside of her left wrist.

Birthday: January 28, 1990

Billed from: Moreno Valley, California

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

-Attire #1: Zebra-print pants like Maria's, black wrestling boots like Michelle McCool's, a black top like Brooke Tessmacher's, a red hoodie like Maria's and a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #2: Cut-off Lakers jersey, purple and gold LA cap turned backwards, faded and ripped skinny jeans, gold wrestling boots like Eve's and a purple fingerless glove on her right hand.

-Attire #3: A camoflauge-print top like Maryse's, black wrestling boots like Mickie James', black pants like Trish Stratus', and a camoflauge-print glove on her right hand.

Street clothes: She's almost always wearing skinny jeans. She also wears a lot of heels, leather jackets, v-necks, and sunglasses.

Finishers: Tequila Sunrise (Impaler DDT), California Dreamin' (Jumping cutter)

Signatures: Gold Rush (Standing moonsault, with dance theatrics), KC Killer (Handspring back elbow smash)

Wrestling style: She uses tumbling-influenced offensive maneuvers and her physical strength to her advantage. She can brawl, grapple, or strike if the occasion calls for it.

On-screen role (heel or face): Face

Theme song: California – Hollywood Undead

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): She blows kisses to the crowd like Maria, and then salutes like John Cena. On the way to the ring, she high-fives the fans and then slides under the bottom rope like Mickie James. She then climbs onto the top turnbuckle and does a pose similar to Michelle McCool's.

Gimmick: She's a cross between crowd sweetheart Divas like Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, and Maria and kick-ass beauties like Trish Stratus, Lita, Mickie James, and Melina. She also has a sharp tongue and cuts amazing promos.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: While her opponent is down, she blows a kiss to the crowd like Gail Kim before going for her finisher or signature.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): Alex Riley

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): John Cena

On-screen allies: John Cena, Alex Riley, Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, Zack Ryder, CM Punk

On-screen enemies: Beth Phoenix, Natalya, The Bellas, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Winning the Mixed Tag Team Championships with Alex; A love triangle with Cena and A-Ry; siding with Kelly, Eve, and Alicia in a feud against Beth, Nattie, and the Bellas; winning the Divas Championship; winning a male title.

Any additional details:

* * *

><p><strong>Tayler Vicious. <strong>(Submitted by _xBeautyinNegativeSpaces_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: Tayler Vicious

Real name: Tayler Sudol

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): The Kiss of Death

Appearance: Dark brown hair that's a little past shoulders falling slightly above her brown eyes. 5'2; 110lbs. Slight muscle definition in abs, olive skin tone (medium), nose ring, four small star tattoos behind right ear (slightly visible).

Birthday: Dec. 13, 1984

Billed from: Houston, Texas

Brand: Smackdown

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires):

Attire: Silver shorts and midriff top (similar to Michelle McCool's ring attire) with black stitching and glitter. Black and silver wrestling boots. Silver arm bands, black elbow and knee pads. Attires 2 and 3 come in the same style different color.

Attire 2: Black shorts and top, black arm bands with silver designs. Black arm bands, sliver designs.

Attire 3: Purple shorts and top with black and purple boots. Purple arm bands.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Skinny jeans, black, low top Converses, bands tees (particularly Metallica, Megadeth, etc), wrist bands

Finishers:

1)Gory Neckbreaker

2)Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster

Signatures:

Dragon Whip

Enzuigiri

Seated Senton

Camel Clutch

Flying Clothesline

Jumping Somersault Senton

Running Bulldog

Diving Double Foot Stomp

Shoulder Claw

Belly to Belly Suplex

Diving Hurricanrana

Frankensteiner

Sidewalk Slam

Corkscrew Pin

Inverted DDT

Torture Rack

Over-the-top rope Suicide Dive

Baseball Slide

Russian Leg Sweep

Atomic Drop

Spinning Heel Kick

Roundhouse Kick

Shiranui

Running Neck Snap

Wrestling style: Technical with a bit of highflying.

On-screen role (heel or face): Tweener, if that's possible. If not, heel.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: None.

Theme song: Pride by Damageplan.

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): My theme plays for a few seconds and out I come from behind the curtain. I look at the crowd with a smirk on my face and place my hand on my hip. I look at every inch of the arena before nodding my head and starting down the ramp.

Gimmick: A slightly vague woman, whose actions tend to speaker louder than words. While she simply can get her point across with just a microphone, she strives to let her skill do just that. This woman cannot be trusted when a championship is involved, being that she feels it's her duty to take out her competition one by one to get something so coveted, whether they be heel or face. She chooses to have little allies and when she does choose them it takes her quite awhile to trust whoever they may be. Just because she cannot be trusted at times, doesn't mean she'll automatically trust you.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory): None.

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): Edge, if you can make an exception.

On-screen allies: Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

On-screen enemies: AJ Lee, Kelly Kelly,

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): I would definitely love to have a storyline with AJ Lee. I was thinking of her and I having a history with eachother in past federations. Always known as rivals to eachother since we're so similar size, yet have the opposite wouldn't need to be for the title, because this would simply be a rivalry of who is the superior female. This storyline would have the feeling of Trish vs Lita, Undertaker vs Kane, etc. It's that personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Zara. <strong>(Submitted by _scarlettjanee_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: Zara

Real name: Scarlett Montez

Nicknames (both in the ring and anything the other characters would call them): by close fiends: Red (because her real name Scarlett, is a shade of red) ring: the hardcore heel? the dangerous diva? I'm not very good with ring monikers..

Appearance: She has green alluring eyes, mucky blonde hair that tumbles down past her shoulders and goes to her mid section, framing her pale face, a petite nose and dark red plump lips. She is skinny and has a tomboy body, but manages to pull it off with edge.

Birthday: 14th September 1989

Billed from: The United Kingdom.

Brand: Smackdown.

Wrestling gear (describe three different attires): attire one; camoflauge patterened long cargo pants (similar to Lita's) with a white top with slits in the chest to show the right amount of cleavage and at the back with red stiching at the side showing off a little bit of flesh, with black elbow pads on both elbows and one knuckle cut glove with a red biker bandana/headband and black laced boots.

attire two; a grey waist coat that has studs on teamed with a black boob tube that comes up to her ribs with black tight leather trousers with a grey belt and studed boots. Studed armbands to match.

attire three; a black simple tank top that comes above her stomache with light faded camoflauge shorts with a black head bandana with her hair down. with black buckled boots with long gloves which also have buckles on to match.

Street clothes (describe what they usually wear outside the ring): Some acid wash jeans that tighty fit around her slender long legs, black caged heels to add more height and a black sparkly halter neck with slits down the side which shows some flesh (similar to maria and michelle mccool)

Finishers: Hardcore Boot (Big Boot), Gory Bomb.

Signatures: Spear, Hurricanran from the top rope.

Wrestling style: Uses dirty tactics if needed, is technical but hardcore at the same time. Sometimes a high flyer as she is very flexible.

On-screen role (heel or face): heel.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: She likes to get into the heads of the fans and rip up their signs or trash talk.

Theme song: Breaking Benjamin- Dance With The Devil.

Entrance (describe how they come down the ramp): Her titantron is playing full screen until 'Say Goodbye' is sang and she'd stroll onto the stage probably with a weapon of her choice, looking on into the crowd, if there are any signs nearby she'd go up and rip one of them, or she'd taunt the crowd by by raising her finger at them. She'd then make her way to the ring and slide into it, not taking the steps, then she'd climb the turnbuckle and do her trademark pose, raiser her arms and move her fingers back and forth as if she was telling people to come closer, she'd jump down and wait for her opponent with a sinister smirk on her face.

Gimmick: She is a strong headed girl, who believes she can take anyone down in her way and most of the time she suceeds. She loves to take weapons down to the ring and taunt her opponents with them, sometimes she'll use them when the ref is being distracted. If she is facing a male opponent she would sometimes use her beauty to her advantage, not like she needed it. She is cocky and likes to get on the nerves of her enemies, especially Kelly, who she an off-screen hatred for. She has a list of all the championships and until she gets her hands on them all she will never leave. One by one she will tick them off until she has made hitsory.

Mixed Tag Team Partner (if you want your OC to compete for those titles; it's not mandatory) Dolph Ziggler.

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner) Randy Orton.

On-screen allies: Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes (considered close friends) Natalya, Beth Phoenix (her best girl friends) Kharma (She is intriged by her strength)

On-screen enemies: Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan

Storyline requests (other titles you'd like to chase, feuds you'd like, etc.): Male titles, making history for herself but also the Women's title, maybe birng back the Women's Championship? I'd like a fued with Kelly, or The Bella's? maybe a three on one situation as she thinks shes a good enough wrestler to take them all on, she despises that they cant wrestle and thinks they should go back to modelling. A love triangle between her, Randy and Dolph? Maybe.

**Pinky. **(Submitted by BubbleGumFan123)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring name: Pinky

Real Name: Phoebe 'Victoria' Bailey

Nicknames: I don't really have one if this character is it ok if everyone calls her Pinky

Appearance: Tanned-Caucasian,Avenge size, curvy, weighs 119 ibs, has a black eye on her left eye, light blue eyes, 5'8, shoulder length hair with black side highlights and a side fringe covering her black eye,flower tattoo on wrist saying believe in the middle of it.

Birthday: 3rd July 1989

Billed from: Toronto, Canada

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear: The new bra in Wwe 12 in white, Angelina Love jeans saying pinky in white letters ,White wrestling boots, has a black wrist band on left wrist,Black eye shadow,Eye-liner,Peach lip-gloss,finger less glove on right hand.(Face)

Wrestling gear 2- A Madison Rayne top (when she won the knockout's title in 2010) but in white, Angelina Love type jeans saying Pinky in white font again, White wrestling boots with black small laces has black eye-shadow and red lipstick on. (Heel)

Wrestling gear 3- Maria type gear with the small jacket and hood with leopard pattens with fur on it that's black and white and Maryse type shorts the type of shorts that she wore to survivor series 2008 the same colour and black up-boots, two black elbow pads has black eye-shadow on as well for this one and peach lip-gloss.(When she's heel and face)

Street clothes: White tight top with a small black leather jacket, tight leggings with a small gold belt, 3 inch diamond heels.

Finisher: Pink kick (Like the chick-kick but like a roundhouse kick, If that makes sense) Running bull-dog (Like Maria's)

Signature: Twist of fate (Kicks them in the back of the head and sets it up) Figure-four leg-lock (Like Ric Flair's of course)

Wrestling style:Like's doing submission's most of the time when she starts getting the upper hand, high-flyer when she want's to of course she doesn't always do it, brawler just basic punches and wide kicks, her favourite move is the drop-kick she does that move in nearly all of her matches.

On-screen role (Heel or face): I don't know for this one if there isn't that much face divas make me a face, but is it ok if I pick a heel.

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: Ignore's them and tells them the shut up most of the time (Heel)

(Face) Goes out of the ring most of the time and signs autographs.

Theme song: Is it ok if I can have a theme from tna Killa' queen when she's heel and Pretty on the outside (Instrumental) - By bullet for my valentine when she's face.

Entrance:Has a Melina style entrance with the paparazzi and the red carpet walks to the ring like Maryse and does the splits how Melina did them when she was in MNM and taunts the crowd. (When's she's heel) Goes out and does Eve's pose and runs when she's on the ramp and high-fives all the people and goes in the ring like Melina when's she was face and goes on the top rope like Mickie James. (Face)

Gimmick: (Heel) Get's what she wants get help very easily, thinks about herself and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. (Face) Loves the crowd and get's them fired up most of the time (face) and is very good on the mic when she's heel or face.

Mixed tag team partner: If you pick her as Heel (The Miz) If you pick her as a face (Kofi Kingston)

Love interest: If you pick her as a heel (Alberto Del Rio) When's she's a face she doesn't really have on.

On-screen allies: (Face) Kofi,Evan Bourne,Eve,Kelly,Aj,Alicia

(Heel) Beth, Natalya,Maxine,Vickie

On-screen enemies: (Face) Vickie,Dolph Ziggler,Beth,Natalya

(Heel) Kelly,Eve,Aj,Alicia,Kaitlyn

Storyline request: (Face) She can be the manager of air-boom she comes down the ring with them, even when the have a brutal match she still comes the ring with them, she still wrestles and wishes to be one of the top divas in the company today.

(Heel) Love interest of Alberto Del Rio and only cares about her-self she will do anything to be one of the top divas in history.

Any additional detail: Can I just tell her back-story. (She grew up in a happy life, she was a cheerleader and loved it just liked she loved wrestling,she started to practice when she was 14 and she is a well-rounded person)

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie. <strong>(Submitted by _StephNexus_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva.

Ring Name: Stephanie.

Real Name: Stephanie Louise Yelland.

Nickname: Stephy (although she hates it, CM Punk is content on using it!)

Appearance: 5'9, 125lb, curvy. Brown, curly hair with her fringe and small section dyed a bright red. Hazel eyes. She wears contacts in the ring, but out of it she wears black & red glasses. She adores tattoos; both her arms have sleeves. Her left arm has black and grey roses whilst her right has various portraits, and memories such as the date of when she first stepped into a ring.

Birthday: 28th of July, 1988.

Billed From: Devon, England.

Brand: SmackDown.

Ring Attire:

#1 - A simple black sleeveless crop-top, camouflaged wrestling tights (usually red shades to match her fringe) and black wrestling boots.

#2 - Red sleeveless crop-top, black wrestling shorts (same length as Eve's), red wrestling boots.

#3 - Black crop-top, Black and White wrestling tights (primarily black, with chunks of white), white wrestling boots.

With all outfits, she wears eyeliner - and lots of it! As mentioned earlier, she also wears contacts, of which are of her natural colour, hazel.

Street Clothes: Band shirts (such as Nirvana, Paramore, The Clash), various colours of skinny jeans (her favourite being red), nike shoes; usually high-tops. Once again, she loves wearing eyeliner!

Finishers: Crucio Curse (Underhook Piledriver) & Imperio Curse (Crucifix Armbar).

Signatures: Suicide Dive, Drop Kick to the head (whilst the person is against the turnbuckle), Standing Moonsault, Snap-Swinging Neckbreaker, Snap DDT, Octopus Stretch (Christo).

Wrestling Style: Submission Specialist. All-rounded like CM Punk, as she was trained by both him and William Regal. Loves high-flying, and loves going 'hard-core'.

On-screen Role: Heel.

Taunts/Crowd Interaction: Always plays with the crowd; goes to high-five them, then flips them off. Rips the crowds signs. Taunts arrogantly (Check out Austin Aries for a better picture...)

Theme Song: Attack - 30 Seconds To Mars.

Entrance: Walks out with a smirk, arms held out wide as if she's absorbing the hate. As she's going down the ramp, she'll insult members of the crowd - often gets in cheeky little verbal fights with them. Next, she walks up the steps, wipes the apron with her feet, as if marking it as her territory, and climbs in through the second rope. Once in the ring, she holds her arms out once more and spins around a couple time, drawing more heat.

Gimmick: Traditional heel. Thrives off being hated. Is intimidating, rude, smart, and cheats if needs be.

Mixed Tag Team Partner: Daniel Bryan.

Love Interest: Long-term best friend, CM Punk.

On-screen Allies: D-Bry,Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Cody Rhodes.

On-screen Enemies: K2, Eve, Alicia Fox, Big Show, Randy Orton.

Storyline: Anything involving a title...a feud against Eve - she finds Eves booty popping disgusting!. An extreme rules match.

Additional details: Steph loves tattoos, and her and Punk often go and get some together. She's caring, kind and loyal - but hates most of the models turned wrestlers. Punk has been her best friend for 6 years, as he wad there for her when she moved from England.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor. <strong>(Submitted by _xXTaylor-KittyxX_)

Superstar or Diva: Diva

Ring Name: Taylor

Real name: Taylor Murphy

Nicknames: Tay

Appearance: Long black hair (Kind of like Maryse's hair in 2009)with a side fringe covering most of her eye on the right with one long red highlight on the left side,light brown eyes,about 5'9 and about 119 ibs, she's is slim, but she isn't pencil slim, long legs, has a few muscles (Like Sable's)from doing a-lot of wrestling in high-school, has a tattoo of Angel wings on the ankle to represent her brother she got it when she was about 17 she hid from her family the whole time.

Birthday: 17th April 1982

Billed from: Liverpool, England

Brand: Raw

Wrestling gear: Has a Maryse type of attire for the first one on the top part it's full of diamonds and on the bottom it has diamonds at the side and the wrestling boots are like Maryse's and it's full of diamonds as well all of it is white

Second attire: Has a Eve Torres attire that is red on the top with gold straps and glitter filling it, shiny gold shorts with a red belt filled with diamonds and gold wrestling boots like Eve's as well (Wears a side pony in this attire)

Attire 3: Madison Rayne type attire (when she was the killer queen gimmick) with a white top and white shorts and white wrestling boots like Eve.

Street gear: Wears her collage jumper half the time, but what she normally wears is a tight white top, with ripped navy blue shorts and 3 inch white heels.

Finishers: Good night kiss (Lita ddt) High kick (French Tko)

Signature: Whisper in the woods (Whisper in the wind) Camel clutch

Wrestling style: Brawler (Does a-bit of kicks but mostly punches)and half the time she does submissions works on the arm or leg mostly legs for her signature. Mostly brawls when someone is getting the up hand. But when she's on top she does hi-flying moves like flips.

On-screen role (heel or face): face

Taunts and/or crowd interactions: When's she's a tag-team match she claps and gets the crows involved, Jumps around to get the crowd going.

Theme song: (is it ok if I can have a theme song from Wwe?) If I can Mickie James theme.

Entrance: Jumps around like Mickie James and high fives some of the fans slides in the ring like Mickie James and points to the crowd like Trish Stratus.

Gimmick: Everyone thought she was a typical Diva but she showed the world by her bubbly attitude, she doesn't want to be considered like the other divas she showed that divas can be like guys and be tom-boys and that's all she is, but sometimes she gets her self into trouble.

Mixed tag-team partner: Kofi Kingston

Love interest (if you want one, and this person doesn't have to be your mixed tag team partner): Don't really want one if that's ok.

On-screen allies: Aj, Eve, Tamina

On-screen enemies: Beth, Natalya, Wade, Doplh

Storyline requests: Wants to be on-top or be involved in a serious feud with a superstar or Diva.

Any additional details: Nope


	4. Possible Storylines

Chapter Four: Possible Storylines

_**A/N: Hi, everybody! So, first things first: if you sent another OC for this story through PM or review, yes, I did get it and yes, your OC will still be in the story. Anyway, as I stated in the previous chapter, this chapter would be a way for me and you, the OC creators, to discuss possible storylines for the your characters, using the info you gave me in the OC apps. Speaking of OC apps, I'd still really like some more guys (hint, hint). Oh, and another thing, while I'm remembering: I'd like everyone to have **_original _**entrance themes, meaning no themes that WWE or TNA talent uses or has used in the past. **_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Belle <em>(xhollywoodsmile): Because they have similar attitudes, Belle and Wade Barrett automatically connect. I'm not entirely sure if your hopes for a Dolph/Belle/Vickie love triangle will play out, because Zara had already requested to have him as a tag team partner, and to be in a Dolph/Zara/Randy love triangle. So maybe I could make Wade your love interest as well as your tag team partner? I'd also like to place you into a stable with Wade, Jason Alexander, Kaitlyn, Cody Rhodes, Ricky Aiden, and Maryse called the Apocalypse.

* * *

><p><em>Cale Evans <em>(Thoughts in Chaos): I liked the tidbit about him previously being on the SmackDown roster anyway, so I'd love to include that. You also mentioned that you'd like for Tamina Snuka to be his mixed tag team partner/potential love interest. I think that it could make sense that he and Tamina first met when she was drafted to SmackDown. I'd like to have you two feud with Dolph Ziggler and Zara. Dolph, the cocky son of a bitch he is, believes that despite Cale's size, he'd good enough to take him. Zara feels the same way about Tamina, and after some buildup, the conflict eventually explodes.

* * *

><p><em>Christian Black <em>(Asheel): I like the idea of pairing you as a mixed tag team with Kelly Kelly. She's stuck with you. You may annoy her at first, but she'll warm up to you in no time. You two have in-ring success together, but Kelly is reluctant to pursue any other type of relationship with you because she recently experienced a bad break-up with someone else on the roster, but I haven't decided who that will be yet. Whoever that turns out to be, you could possibly enter a feud with him.

* * *

><p><em>Ice <em>(Pluto's Son): Ice is seen as more reserved and soft-spoken, so this raises some eyebrows when he begins tag-teaming with Eve. His mysterious nature has left him unestablished as an official heel or face, and right now he'd be considered a tweener. Linking up with Eve could push him all the way into face territory. Eve is very kind to Ice and this leads him to begin to fall for her, much to Zach Cross' dismay. Feuding with a face like Cross could potentially turn Ice heel, but we'll have to see how everything pans out.

* * *

><p><em>Jamie Evans <em>(BlackFalcon269): I like your choice of Alicia Fox as your mixed tag team partner; you two could have a really interesting dynamic together. I also like the idea of placing you into a feud with Daniel Bryan over A.J.'s affections. And hey, you never know, the feud could expand and turn into a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity for you.

* * *

><p><em>Jason Alexander <em>(Silverstone007): I would like to place you into a stable with Kaitlyn, Wade Barrett, Belle, Cody Rhodes, Ricky Aiden, and Maryse called The Apocalypse. This would present the possibility of a Mixed Tag Team Title reign and love storyline with Kaitlyn, as well as the chance of winning the Tag Team titles with either Wade or Cody, in addition to being able to win singles titles.

* * *

><p><em>KC Marie <em>(My OC): Upon my arrival, I immediately link up with Alex Riley as a mixed tag team partner. There's a little romantic tension there, but I brush it off. Alex doesn't, and this doesn't help our pursuit of success as far as the Mixed Tag Team Championships are concerned. Things are complicated further when John Cena is brought in as my love interest, setting the stage for a love triangle. My hope of pursuing singles titles also doesn't help the tension with Alex.

* * *

><p><em>Monie Rae <em>(RaeTheLeo815): I love the prospect of a feud between you and Natalya. Needless to say, this conflict will eventually grow to include Beth Phoenix. Maybe Tamina could link up with you to even the odds? I also like the idea of you becoming a mixed tag team with Sheamus, although I'm not sure yet if that will happen before, after, or during your feud with Natalya. Also, who knows where you and Evan Bourne could end up? You say your attitude may seem off-putting, but with all of his Wellness Policy suspensions, Evan has his own problems. You two could be more made for each other than you think.  
><em>Pinky<em> (BubbleGumFan123): You and The Miz will be an egotistical mixed tag team...I mean that in the best way possible. I also love the notion of you being Alberto del Rio's love interest, and this could lead to tension with the Bellas, since they seem to be into Alberto. The Miz and ADR don't always get along, though, and this can sometimes lead to you being caught in the middle.

* * *

><p><em>Ricky Aiden <em>(My OC): He and his mixed tag team partner/manager, Maryse, join The Apocalypse. A notorious womanizer, the way Ricky treats women can sometimes come back to bite him. Being that he's on SmackDown, also wanting to chase the Intercontinental (much to Cody's chagrin) and World Heavyweight Championships are pretty much a given. I picture The Apocalypse as the classic 'power' stable, something like Evolution.

* * *

><p><em>Stephanie <em>(StephNexus): You and Daniel Bryan could be a dangerous tag team. I also like the idea of you and CM Punk together as a couple. I'd love to see a feud between you and Taylor, which creates a problem between Punk and Kofi Kingston, Taylor's mixed tag team partner, because the two of them are, I guess you could say, friends. You also catch wind of Jamie Evans' attempts to win A.J.'s heart an you try to warn Daniel.

* * *

><p><em>Tayler Vicious <em>(xBeautyinNegativeSpaces): Envisioning Tayler, I think a lot of the Lita during her heel days. I also like the idea of you feuding with A.J., being that you guys have a past together. You said you'd like Edge as a love interest, and I'd like to throw in there that he trained you as well.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor <em>(xXTaylor-KittyxX): You and Kofi Kingston sound like you'd make an exciting team. I've seen some tension arising between Kofi and Chris Jericho as of late, perhaps you could come into play during that conflict. I'd also like to see Taylor feud with Stephanie, which has a ripple affect as CM Punk and Kofi Kingston get along really well.

* * *

><p><em>Zach Cross <em>(CallsignReaper01): It seems as though you and Ice are both vying for Eve's affections. While I'm gonna have to give her to Ice as a tag team partner for the moment, that doesn't stop Zach from trying to get with her. You didn't have any other storyline requests, so I'll kind of being thinking yours up as I go.

* * *

><p><em>Zara<em> (scarlettjanee): You chose Dolph Ziggler as your mixed tag team partner. As I said above, I'd like to have you two feud with Cale Evans and Tamina Snuka. You and Dolph present a united front during this feud, but as you—to the Dolph and the fans' dismay—grow closer to Randy Orton, a love triangle emerges. If you turn your back on Dolph, it would provide a face turn for you; if you side with Dolph, it would turn you into a monster heel...I just haven't decided how that will end up yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it. I hope you all like what I have planned! Keep in mind, these are the storylines to get your OCs started and won't last forever. They're also merely ideas for the time being. If you'd like to contribute anything to your OC's storyline, don't hesitate to do that.**_


	5. Final Storylines

Chapter Five: Final Storylines

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Alright, so I realize the title of this chapter is 'Final Storylines', but these are revisions/additions to the ones I posted in chapter four, so for your starter storylines, just combine the details in this one with those of the previous chapter. Now that I've cleared that up, here you go! (P.S.-I have a little assignment for my lovely OC creators(: More details at the end of the chapter, though...)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Raw OC's:<strong>

_Christian Black _(Asheel): As you already know, Kelly Kelly is your mixed tag partner. You two have a very fun relationship and become fast friends, even though she lets you know very often how much you get on her nerves. You're interested in being more than friends, but Kelly is reluctant because of a recent bad breakup with Jack Swagger. Feuding with him not only is a matter of defending Kelly's honor and trying to win her over, but also a possible opportunity to win the United States Championship.

* * *

><p><em>Ice <em>(Pluto's Son): Eve has made a full heel turn. You mentioned that you wanted to be a face, but linking up with her is definitely placing you all the way in heel territory. This could work to your advantage, as this sets up a feud with Zach Cross for Eve's affections. Your dark and mysterious nature should scare Eve off, but with her new-found heel attitude, she isn't the least bit fazed. Like I already mentioned, I know you had your heart set on being a face, but I picture you as a monster heel...just saying.

* * *

><p><em>KC Marie <em>(My OC): For a period of time after Alex Riley and I become tag team partners, he's under the impression that I only have eyes for him. Initially, that's true...until John Cena comes into the picture. Titles are what matter more to me than anything, but the brewing love triangle isn't helping at all. I don't take Alex's feelings for me seriously once they're revealed, and this caused issues during our time competing for the Mixed Tag Team titles.

* * *

><p><em>Matt Michaels<em> (Sora444): Taking advantage of all of the similarities to Shawn Michaels (you mentioned that he trained you), maybe Shawn could be your uncle? Since Matt is so young and being that his temper is a little crazy (not that that's a bad thing), having Shawn around could be a good thing. The thing about having Eve or Kelly as a tag team partner is that not only have both of them been very popular choices among the male OC's, but Eve recently turned heel. So maybe you could choose a new partner?

* * *

><p><em>Monie Rae<em> (RaeTheLeo815): I think I'll have your pursuit of Evan Bourne be the first thing that occurs once you make your debut. Unfortunately, the two of you don't really reveal how much you care about each other until Evan is already facing suspension for again violating the Wellness Policy. During Evan's absence, you begin tag teaming with Sheamus (which Evan begrudgingly admits makes him jealous). It looks like Natalya's teasing a face turn, so I'm not sure if you'll ever feud with her, but you could still feud with Beth (a possible Divas Championship opportunity, perhaps?). However, Vickie will remain hated forever, so that feud is definitely a sure thing.

* * *

><p><em>Pinky<em> (BubbleGumFan123): You may be a heel, but you'd still love if The Miz (your tag team partner) and Alberto del Rio (your love interest) would get along. The two of them are also heels, but they hate each other's guts. This can often leave you caught in the middle, but you'll be damned if it'll affect your win-loss record. You want to _win_.

* * *

><p><em>Ravenn<em> (Dom'sGirl16): Since you'd like Jeff Hardy as a love interest, I was thinking that you could be the reason behind him coming back to WWE. Perhaps you two had a past history or something. I'd also like to make him your mixed tag team partner too, if that's okay with you. Being that Jeff has always been a little unconventional and John Laurinaitis doesn't like unconventional, that could create tension between 'Mr. Excitement' and Jeff, leading into a feud sort of resembling that of Mr. McMahon and Stone Cold.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor <em>(xXTaylor-KittyxX): I'm excited about the kind of dynamic that you and Kofi Kingston will have as a tag team. Simultaneously, I'd like to have you feud with Stephanie. Since Kofi and CM Punk are known to be on the same page, this conflict could also inadvertently drag them into it.

* * *

><p><em>Zach Cross<em> (CallsignReaper01): Like I mentioned as far as Ice is concerned, Eve is a heel now. With you being a face, I don't know if you'd still like her as a potential love interest, since that could turn you heel. Since you didn't have any other storyline requests, I'd really like to see you feud with Kane. Don't ask me why. I just really like the idea. What better way for a rookie to make an impact than for him to make enemies with the scariest and least sane person on the whole roster? CM Punk and Zack Ryder would definitely have your back during that conflict.

* * *

><p><strong>SmackDown OC's:<strong>

_Belle _(xhollywoodsmile): As I mentioned before, you're going to be in Apocalypse with Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Ricky Aiden, Kaitlyn, Jason Alexander, and Maxine (I replaced Maryse with her). Despite your larger numbers, Apocalypse will feud with Sky High. You also manage your eventual boyfriend, Wade, during his singles matches and become the Maria Kanellis to his Mike Bennett—meaning that whatever needs to be done to help your man win, you'll do (not in a slutty way).

* * *

><p><em>Bryan Evans <em>(bpevans): I'm sorry, but you'll have to change your last name. If you haven't noticed yet, the Evans last name has proven to be pretty popular. Out of your choices, I think I'd like to see you feud with The Miz first. You two are total opposites: he's the type of heel who refuses to pander to the crowd and you're the classic babyface who is partially fueled by them. The Miz, however is backed up by his mixed tag team partner Pinky. I think it'd be smart if you chose a female equalizer, being that AJ and Kelly are both really popular choices already.

* * *

><p><em>Cale Evans <em>(Thoughts in Chaos): Congratulations, you are the lucky winner of the Evans last name! No but seriously, the last name has been pretty popular and since you were the first OC with the last name to apply, it's only fair you get to use it. Anyway, I don't believe I have anything to add to your storyline (one of my favorites, to be honest). You will still be paired with Tamina Snuka as a mixed tag team partner and you two will still feud with Dolph Ziggler and Zara.

* * *

><p><em>Jamie Evans <em>(BlackFalcon269): First things first, you'll have to change your last name. This whole thing with the 'Evans' last name is proving to be pretty popular, which I didn't plan on at all. Anyway, I'd like to make you, Justin Gabriel, and Alicia Fox into a stable called Sky High (since you and Justin both have a pension for high-flying; the name sucks, I know. If you have any better ones, I'd like ideas). This allows you to tag team with both of them while setting up a romance angle for Justin and Alicia. This plays on the history between Justin/Wade and Alicia/Maxine. All the while, the fact that you like AJ—and that you could take his title one day—are getting under Daniel Bryan's skin.

* * *

><p><em>Jason Alexander <em>(Silverstone007): You're still a member of Apocalypse with your love interest/tag team partner Kaitlyn, Ricky Aiden, Maxine, Belle, Dolph Ziggler, and Wade Barrett. The group will be presented as a dominant, power-oriented stable in the vain of Evolution, The Corporation, and Fortune. You guys have each other's backs and will use dirty tactics to help each other win matches and build momentum toward winning titles.

* * *

><p><em>Jason Prior <em>(DXRough): From day one, you present yourself as a legitimate threat to Daniel Bryan and Cody Rhodes' titles—much to their chagrin. So needless to say, Daniel and the entire Apocalypse stable aren't really happy with you. I like the idea of you and Sheamus being allies or buddies or something. Not necessarily tag team partners; just two guys who will have each other's backs if shit goes down. As far as Alicia Fox being your love interest, I don't see why it wouldn't work. Maybe a little friendly competition is in order between you and Justin Gabriel to see who will win her over.

* * *

><p><em>Ricky Aiden<em> (My OC): I've decided to make Maxine Ricky's manager/tag team partner, as she is an ally of Belle's. He'll still be a member of Apocalypse and his brash and cocky nature allow him to easily mesh with Cody and Wade.

* * *

><p><em>Stephanie<em> (StephNexus_): _Your storyline is another favorite of mine! Just due to how big the feud between you and Taylor could potentially be and how personal and dramatic it could be is already giving me all kinds of ideas. Not to mention, the toll it will more than likely take on Punk and Kofi's friendship, as well as your attempts at trying to warn Daniel of Jamie's attempts to win AJ over.

* * *

><p><em>Tayler Vicious <em>(xBeautyinNegativeSpaces): Just to clear something up, I don't intend to depict you as a carbon copy of heel Lita; sorry if the previous chapter gave you that impression. Anyway, as I mentioned before, Edge was instrumental in your training. He's firmly in your corner during your feud with AJ. At this point, I think I'll just go with the assumption that you two met in WSU as rivals and the feud continued in FCW and now that you're both on the main roster, nothing has changed. As far as Edge goes, he's sort of apprehensive to pursue a romantic relationship with you because of his failed relationships, both on and off screen, although he never denies how he feels about you.

* * *

><p><em>Zara<em> (scarlettjanee): As you already know, you and Dolph Ziggler will be feuding with Cale Evans and Tamina Snuka. At first, the feud is your main concern...that is, until Randy Orton comes along. You're forced to choose between having your tag team partner Dolph's back during your feud and pursuing a relationship with Randy. If you break Randy's heart, you'll become more of a heel than you already are; if you leave Dolph hanging, you and Randy would become a face couple. There are _so_ many directions this could go in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it. The next chapter officially starts the story! Oh, I almost forgot about the OC creators' 'assignment'. Well, it's pretty simple really: you'll be making a fictional Wikipedia bio for your character and I'll compile them in a story separate from this one. The point is purely fun, and to give the other OC creators an insight into your OC's past and so that if they have any questions about any of the OCs, they'll have a place to go. Anyway, I hope you're all as excited as I am to get the story underway and I hope you're all satisfied with your storylines(:**_


End file.
